Стьюджон
Стьюджон - земная планета, расположена в одноимённой системе. Содержала атмосферу, которая позволяла людям хорошо вдыхать кислород. Стьюджон являлся родным миром мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и его семьи, хотя его забрали с планеты в раннем возрасте для обучения на джедая. Описание Расположенный в системе Стьюджон, Стьюджон был земной планетой с атмосферой, которая состояла из воздухопроницаемого кислородного соединения, которое могло поддерживать человеческую жизнь. У мира был климат, который поддерживал рост травы. История В 57 году ДБЯ, мальчик Оби-Ван Кеноби родился на Стьюджоне у матери и отца. Чуть позже он, как обнаруживает Совет Джедаев, был чувствителен к силе и был забран со своего родного мира в Храм Джедаев на галактической капитальной планете Корусанте, где он начал своё обучение для становления джедаем. Хотя Кеноби не помнил большую часть его прошлого со своей семьей на Стьюджоне, он действительно вспоминал воспоминания, такие как обед из фруктов с его братом, Оуэном, в травянистой области на мире. Совет Джедаев позволил Кеноби иногда посещать его семью на Стьюджоне после его начальной подготовки. За кулисами "Он― это одна из тех вещей, которые я написал в первом сценарии. Он приходит с планеты Стьюджон". ― Джордж Лукас, шутящий о родном происхождении Оби-Вана. Родной мир Оби-Вана Кеноби поначалу был замечен, хотя неназванный, в ретроспективном кадре в Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past,, третьей книги серии Jedi Apprentice, изданного 1 августа 1999 и написанный Джуthumb|left|292px|Стьюджон на Клон-Карте Оби-Вана Кенобиди Уотсоном. 21 июня 2010 произошла публикация справочника Звездные войны: Войны Клонов Энциклопедия персонажей, в котором обозначено, что родной мир Кеноби является Корусант. Местом рождения другого джедая, такого как Мэйса Винду является Харуун-Кэл, таким образом, было установлено, что Кеноби родился в жилых районах на Корусанте, которые были высоко над поверхностью с неестественными металлическими этажами и испытывали недостаток в растительности. Эта ситуация изменилась, когда Стьюджон назвали на "Пятом Торжестве" согласившись во время "Главного Случая," подготовленное интервью между создателем Звездных войн Джорджем Лукасом и хозяином ток-шоу Джоном Стюартом 14 августа 2010. Стюарт попросил у Лукаса название родного мира Кеноби, на который Лукас ответил, "Стьюджон", взяв за основу имя и фамилию Стюарта. Официальное сообщество Звездных войн на Твиттере сообщает, что планета Стьюджон появится в будущих изданиях Атлас Иллюстрированного Атласа и в Голокроне. Имя планеты подпадает под термин ""Звёздных_войн" Канона", который включает что-либо непосредственно предоставленное Lucasfilm Ltd. Это — самая высокая форма непрерывности во вселенной Звездных войн. Таким образом, недавно установленное рождение Кеноби на Корусанте, канонизируемом по меньшему источнику, было отвергнуто. 14 сентября 2010, спустя месяц, после этого будучи названным, Стьюджон был поставлен как родной мир Кеноби на его Клон-карте, онлайн-дополнение к Третьему Сезону из телесериала Звездных войны: Войны Клонов, отмечая его первое появление в официальном источнике. 16 марта 2011, Стьюджону дали систему, названную после непосредственно в Звездных войнах: Иллюстрированный Атлас Онлайн на StarWars.com. Несмотря на эти ссылки и другого из книг под названием Звездные войны: Тайны джедая, Звездные войны: Войны Клонов Энциклопедия персонажей, изданная 20 июня 2011, обеспечили Корусант как родной мир Кеноби как и в оригинале Звёздные войны: Войны Клонов Энциклопедия Персонажей. Появления *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' (Первое Появление) (Появляется в ретроспективном кадре (кадрах)) Источники *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II ("Kenobi, Obi-Wan (Ben)") (Indirect mention only) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com [http://www.starwars.com/fans/events/jon_stewart_george_lucas_main_event/index.html ''Star Wars Celebration Main Event: Play by Play] on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) (First identified as Stewjon) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com Clone Card: Obi-Wan Kenobi on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''The Phantom Menace Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Databank Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Databank (content now obsolete; backup links 1 2 on Archive.org) (Indirect mention only) Ссылки и Примечания #↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Essential_Atlas_Online_Companion Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Companion] on StarWars.com (article) (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past #↑ 3.0 3.1 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com Clone Cards: Obi-Wan Kenobi on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) #↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Blogs "Major Character Birth Years" – "Keeper of the Holocron's Blog," Leland Chee's StarWars.com Blog #↑ 5.0 5.1 http://twitter.com/starwars/status/21159260939 @starwars (StarWars.com) on Twitter #↑ [http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0756663083 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia]. Amazon.com. Retrieved on July 27, 2011. #↑ Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia #↑ Star Wars: Complete Locations #↑ The Main Event. Retrieved on August 15, 2010. #↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com [http://www.starwars.com/fans/events/jon_stewart_george_lucas_main_event/index.html Star Wars Celebration Main Event: Play by Play] on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) #↑ http://twitter.com/HolocronKeeper/status/21161475288 @HolocronKeeper (Leland Chee) on Twitter #↑ http://twitter.com/danwall88/status/21160396523 @danwall88 (Daniel Wallace) on Twitter #↑ Bleyaert, Aaron (2007-05-07). NBC Blog. Archived from the original on December 22, 2007. Retrieved on September 8, 2010. “There is now officially a Star Wars character named after Conan!!” #↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com StarWars.com Digital Clone Cards on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) #↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Blogs "[http://blogs.starwars.com/danwallace/202 Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Update - New Mid-Rim Map]" – "Continuity, Criticisms, and Captain Panaka," Daniel Wallace's StarWars.com Blog #↑ Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi #↑ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/StarWars.com More Books News: 2011 Releases for All Ages on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) #↑ Star Wars Character Encyclopedia